Do The Time-Warp
by Silverfear
Summary: Nellie Clarke's life was perfect normal, well, as normal as she could make it with head-spilting headaches and migraines revealing the future, past or other times in the present. Normal. Until the Doctor waltzed in.
1. Chapter 1

_I heard a noise. Looking around I tried to find the source. Hearing it come from a direction, I followed it. I could feel my body ache when I walked. Turning the knob I opened my front door. It was a bit far, I could tell from the sound. I walked, letting out a breath of air, I see the strangest thing. _

_A loud beeping noise than filled my ears, how annoying it was._

My eyes shot open and I groaned, hitting my alarm clock, aka my phone. I hated those dreams that when you fall it feels like you were actually there. My body felt heavy when I lifted my arm, pressing the button on my pink watch. On the face, which when black was a mirror, in LED lights the time read 7: 53. I groaned.

It was too early for me.

I rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. A smell floated in my nose, bacon. I knew my mother was making breakfast, I bet it was to lure me out. I heard her walking up the stairs than towards my door, which was across from hers with the main bathroom in front of it, the stairway facing the wall outside the bathroom. I heard my door knob twist and my door open, I held my breath.

"I know you're awake, Nellie," my mother said. I pretend to sleep still, "Nellie Sarah Clarke, get up this instant." I groaned, sitting up. "Morning sleeping beauty," she told me. I looked at her, yawning. "Morning Mom," I greeted. "Breakfast is ready, brush your teeth and get up. We have to get you fitted for your dress," she says. I leaned my head back and let out a loud groan.

I sluggishly got up and walked to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and all that jazz, I went to my room to get dressed. I put on black pants that were really comfy, a navy blue shirt and a red belt. I tussled with my hair, which was short, fluffy, and dark with curls at the bottom. I walked downstairs. My skin was a dark brown and I had light brown eyes that could almost be hazel, but aren't. I'm a bit chubby and round, soft I like to call myself, I'm a bit tall and my bust area is smaller than my hip area.

My mother had already served me. I guess knowing for 18 years had let her know how much I ate. After we both ate and such we began putting on our coats.

I finished tying my boot lace when my mother spoke up. "Aren't you excited about your sisters wedding? I'm glad they allowed gay marriage to be legal finally," I smiled."So am I, I just hate having to get fitted for a stupid dress I'll probably wear only once," I complained, fixing my scarf. My mom laughed. A ringing came from our house phone.

As my mom went to pick it up, I heard the same noise in my dream. I sighed. Instinct took over and I began to repeat it, giving me deja vu. I followed the direction it came from. It was so loud to me yet so far away, I knew this because it sounded distant.

I slipped on my coat as I follows the noise from my house. As I got closer I began to run. I stopped running in front of the alleyway in my dream. A man was there, and he was running from something. I don't know what he was running from, it was a strange thing, I didn't know it was.

The man was tall, obviously older than me. He was wearing a bow tie, a brown dress jacket and brown dress pants. He grabbed my arm, and told me in a rush tone, "Run." And I listened, I ran fast, thankful that running track allowed me not too get tired out so quickly.

"Who are you and what is that?!" I yelled, as we ran. My chest was beginning to hurt when I breathed, we had ran for a long time. We finally stopped, and I leaned on the nearest wall, panting and coughing. "You didn't answer my question," I looked up at him, brushing some hair out of my face.

"I'm the Doctor, and that, that was Anuus," he told me (I refused to smirk or snirk at the name). He was obviously not from New York, or America. I then rose and eyebrow, asking him another question, I asked. "Doctor, Doctor who?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Laying in bed awake,_ I thought of the time when I had met that strange man who called himself the 'Doctor.' At the time, I found him weird and probably someone I never wanted to talk too again, however now I wanted to know more about him.

I had concluded by myself that he possibly was a deranged mental escaped patient, however a voice in the back of my head told me different. It told me that he wasn't human.

In fact, it told me that there wasn't a speck of human in him.

However I refused to believe it. It always reminded me of what I had seen. Again, I refused to believe it. What I had saw, that thing I had saw and ran away from. The thing he had destroyed, was probably just a figment of my imagination. Being a firm skeptic and non-believer in things like that, I ignored all thoughts of him being alien.

Yet, I knew that I was going to meet him again. No matter what, our fates were already intertwined, weather I like it or not. That thing he was chasing and he himself were stuck in my head as I soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up too the sound of the seagulls outside. I always hated those damn birds, the Bronx is full of them, where I live anyways there is. Groaning, I rolled over and checked the time on my phone, the numbers displayed glowing brightly reading 9:03 A.M. I was going to be late to work if I didn't get up soon.

Dragging myself out of bed, I stumbled out of my door too the bathroom. The bathroom was actually close to my room, right next to it in fact. I caught myself as I nearly tripped over my bathroom rug, the brown bathroom rug was a bit up and could've killed me.

Yawning, I began brushing my teeth. The water from the sink fogging up the mirror a bit. Staring at myself in it, I saw how messy my hair was, making me look like a witch. My mother knocked on the door (she's the only one I live with after all).

"Nellie, hurry up in there. I know you're not showering since you're late. And you're going to be even later if you don't get out right now!" she called through the door.

Groaning, I finished up and walked out. "Nyeh!" I whined at my Mom, who whined back, sticking her tongue out and laughing when she watched me hobble back into my room. I face planted back onto my bed, wanting to go back to sleep, but forcing myself awake.

I stumbled over the dresser and just grabbed my clothing I wore for work. I got dressed quickly, then rushed out of my room and put on my shoes and grabbed my keys after putting on my coat and scarf. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" my mom said when I had opened the door, her voice echoing in the hall. I shook my head, my hair still was a bit tangled and a bit of a mess still, but I honestly didn't care. "No time. I love you, bye," I said, rushing out.

"I love you too," I heard when I closed the door behind me before scurrying down the steps.

Outside, I shoved my earbuds in my ears, turning up the music on my phone so I was distracted from the loud noises around me as I walked to the train. New york was a bit like a game with it's streets, especially in the Bronx. You had to dodge a lot of shit, literally, there's a lot of shit on the streets.

I didn't really like it, but I grew up with it. And it's hard to let go of something you grew up with.

But it didn't mean I didn't have plans to move out. I hadn't told my mom, but eventually, I'm planning to move to Seattle, as I had got accepted from a college around there. I would have to tell her soon of course.

Shaking all thoughts of that when I swiped my metrocard, I heard pounding of footsteps. "Excuse me! Coming through!" a voice yelled with an English accent. Oh, it's him again, I thought to myself, watching that same man called the 'Doctor' ran by, I was inside the black gate that separated the are you entered the train by and the area you swipe your card and such.

People moved out of his way as he took something out of his coat. A screwdriver? I was confused. Rolling my eyes, however, I simply pushed the big metal push button on the door for emergency and let him in. "What're you runnin' from this time Doc?" I asked him, the train station was small.

"I'm not really sure yet, um, do I know you? You look familiar."

I laughed, nodding. "Met me awhile ago. Names Nellie Clarke," I stuck my hand out when we had ran down the stairs. The train was coming already. He grabbed and gave a short shake, "The Doctor." I grinned.

"Oh, I know."

The Doctor rose a barely visibly eyebrow at me. I grinned at him, pulling him in the train cart, "So, about that creature thing whatever, where is it heading too?" I asked. "Somewhere." "Somewhere?" He nodded.

"You said you knew me, how do you know me?" he asked, trying to look at the screwdriver. It was hard for him to do, since the train was packed. I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't do that, stupid. You'll elbow people around you." The Doctor gave me a look, I glared at him and he seemed too quit messing with that thing.

I looked over at it in his hand, "What is that thing?" I asked, by now my headphones had fallen out, still booming music. The Doctor smile, "It's my sonic screwdriver!" "Sonic?" I asked, he nodded. "It's beeping, why it's beeping?" I asked, looking at it.

Reaching for it, my darker coloured hand grabbed it from his. The Doctor attempted to grab it away, but I tug it out of his hand, hitting someone's back. "Sorry sir," I muttered too the man. He swore loudly, but a mother hushed him before he can give me some friendly Bronx attitude. Deciding to ignore him, I looked at the thing.

It was light, and felt a bit breakable. "Gimme that," he grabbed it back when the train stopped and more people filed out. "One of the main stops," I told him. The Doctor grabbed my wrist and tugged me up the stairs, "Wrong direction!" I told him, tugging him the other way.

"We're going outside, right?" "I believe we are," he replied. "You believe?" I questioned, placing a hand on my hip. "Don't get sassy with me, just go," he told me, not looking up from the screwdriver. Rolling my eyes, I walked up several flights of stairs and then too outside.

Looking around him, I asked him, "Where are we going? That screwdriver of yours can track it right? Let it lead or somethin'," I told him.

"Wait, you're not joining me on this."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm already tangled in this and you can't stop me at all," I told him stubbornly. He grunted and began to walk towards where the screwdriver was leading to him. I trailed behind him, skipping along. "So, what is this thing?" I asked him.

The Doctor looked around wildly. "Uh, Doc? Where are we goin'?" I asked him. "I don't know, what street are we on?" he asked me, his accent was very heavy, and slightly annoying. Sighing, I looked around, trying to find the street or avenue name. "Jerome avenue," I told him, squinting up at the the green sign. Turning to him, I realised he wasn't even there anymore. I groaned, where was he know?

A pulse in my head alerted me of a headache, I always had these. Sometimes they got so bad that they would turn into migraines. I always saw images and such, like little short films and pictures that replayed over and over. I always shrugged them off as simply images from the migraines and headaches, however what I saw always happened, I was never wrong.

Whatever I saw always happened. Things I didn't saw were a surprise, like any normal person would have. They rarely used to happen, but as I grew older, they got worse.

The pain in my head was skull ripping pain. the pain I was so used to. The images I saw were rapid and fast moving.

_The Doctor was there, talking to me, but I couldn't hear his words. I felt as if I was falling, he was reaching, scratching at my wrist as I did. The only words I heard were me screaming too my death. I was covered in mud and the expression on the Doctors face was full of fear, regret, and guilt._

_All I saw next was darkness, all I heard was my heart. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, so fast it almost hurt. I was short of breath, but I wasn't dead. I'm dying, I thought to myself. My heart filled with despair. Why wasn't I dead?_

I didn't get the answer to that question, as I was snapped out of my daze by screaming and being pushed by people running. I looked around, my hair hitting my face as I looked. I heard screeching from an animal that I never heard before.

It certainly wasn't the call of an animal I heard before here on Earth. Glancing around, I saw it. It was big, large, vicious looking and out of this world. My mouth opened ajar and I stared amazed. It had three heads, growing out of one's neck. Yellow glowing eyes and sharp teeth. It was scaly, the scales were black, it was massive as well, almost as tall as a three story town house.

"There you are!" the Doctor shouted, "Where did you go?" I asked him, glaring and placing my hands on my hips. Looking at him reminded me of the headache vision I saw. The pain was still there. "Nellie!" "You're talking too that thing aren't you?"

"Yes. . . And it's a she! She's beautiful, isn't she?" he asked me, holding up his hand too it, it growled and snarled in his face.

I stared at him as if he was insane. I grabbed his arm, "What are you doing! Get away from that thing!" I scolded.

"She won't do anything bad, won't you dear?" the Doctor asked the beast, which bent it's head, allowing him to pet it.

Blinking, I took a step towards it, reaching my hand up. It snapped at me, causing me to pull my hand back in fear of getting bit. "Don't worry, she won't harm you." "She won't?" "I was talking too this beautiful creature right here," he scratched around an ear hole.

"Where does she belong?" I asked him. "Is she lost?" The Doctor patted her, "She is. But her owners are picking her up quickly." "How quickly?" "Right about now," he pushed me back lightly as a beam took the the animal.

I was impressed, and excited yet scared. The Doctor began walking away, "Hey, where are you going?" I asked him, jogging up to him. "To the Tardis. It's best if you just go home." "I'm coming with you."

"What?"

I grinned at him, "I'm joining your adventure." I said, locking arms with him.


End file.
